


A Love Between Games

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: Hikaru, the protagonist, is from DDLC. Link is from The Legend of Zelda. What if Hikaru left DDLC and met Link? A forbidden love begins as a result, resulting in a love group.Rated T for yaoi and a little bit a of sexual themes.





	1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1..._

Hikaru was writing a poem as the girls were doing their usual things. Hikaru sighed. Being in the Literature Club really stressed him out. After he finished, he looked around. Natsuki was reading her manga, which is obviously Parfait Girls.  Yuri was reading her Portrait of Markov book. Sayori was drawing. Monika was organizing papers. Hikaru then decided to go home. He was about to until...

"Hey, Hikaru!" A cheery voice said. Hikaru sighed. It was Sayori. She walked up to him. "Where are you going?" She asked. "I-I'm going home early." He said. "Why?" Sayori asked, feeling immediately concerned. "Yeah, everything's fine." He replied. "I'm just feeling tired." He handed her his poem. "Can you give that to Monika for me?" He said. "You can show it to everybody when it is poem-sharing time." Sayori nodded. "Of course!" She replied. With that, he left the classroom. Once outside, he walked down the halls to the exit of the school. At that point, he walked home. Once arriving, he put his bag down. He then walked up the stairs to his room. He sighed. He then got out of his school uniform and changed into casual cloths, which was a gray shirt with black shorts. 

As he sat down in a table, he sighed and put his head down. He was really stressed from the Literature Club. He slowly felt an urge to cry for absolutely no reason. He then looked at the wall. Why did he feel somber all of a sudden? Was it because of the stress? Was it because of the festival? He didn't know the reason. Even if he did, he would fail to comprehend it anyway. He sighed and just stared into the wall. After breaking off the contact with the wall, he then wrote a poem. He felt tears in his eyes but he blinked them away. He didn't want to cry now. He didn't want to cry like a baby when he doesn't. 

_Later that night..._

Hikaru changed into his night clothes. Once getting in the bed, he fell asleep. 

_The next day..._

Hikaru did his usual morning routine. Once heading out, Sayori also came out and they walked to school together. They did chat while walking to school. Once arriving, they went to their classes. 

_Time skip_

Hikaru was back in the Literature Club. He looked around. The girls were doing what they did yesterday. He sighed. He pulled out the Portrait of Markov book Yuri had given him the day after he joined the club. He read a few chapters alone. He sensed that someone was looking at him. He looked to his right to see Yuri smiling at him. He smiled back and looked back in his book.

"Okay, everyone!" Monika said after a few minutes. "It's poem sharing time!" Everybody nodded and retrieved their poems. After poem sharing, they left. Sayori and Hikaru started walking together back to their houses. Once Hikaru arrived to his house, he entered in. He wrote a poem so he wouldn't forget. Not knowing the fact it was gonna be his last poem that he will write...for now.

_That night..._

Hikaru realized he was still in his school uniform. He went upstairs to his room to change. But when he entered in, he saw a blue portal. "W-What the...?" He asked. He rubbed his eyes and closed them. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes to reveal the mysterious blue portal not gone. He slowly walked close to it. Nothing. he sighed and attempted to walk away but was pulled in by a mysterious strong force. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Hikaru yelled as he was pulled in the portal. Once pulled in, the portal closed. 

Sayori heard the scream and ran to Hikaru's house. She opened the front door as Hikaru forgot to lock the door. Once running to his room, she saw nothing. "H-Hikaru...?" She asked in the bitter silence. No sound. No response. Nothing. Just the bitter silence. The bitter silence reflecting Sayori's question. 

Just the bitter silence remained...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru goes through the portal, only to end up in another universe.

Hikaru fell to the ground from the portal. "Ow..." He muttered. He looked around. Where was he? He looked to see he landed on the grass. He saw a castle. Hikaru then got up and walked there. He saw a sign. He read it.

 _Hyrule Castle_ _._

"H-Hyrule Castle?" Hikaru asked. He walked in. Curiosity had got the best of him. Suddenly, two guards came up to him. "Stay still!" One of them said. Hikaru flinched and put his hands up. "Who are you and where did you come from?" The other guard said. Hikaru slowly put his hands up. What can he do? He was going to be locked up for a reason. Probably for treason. Hikaru shut his eyes tightly. He began to brace for what was going to happen to him that could ruin his life. Suddenly, a voice stepped in. "Stop!" The voice said. The guards turned around to see a boy. This boy had blonde hair and blue eyes. He had...pointy ears? He was wearing a green tunic with white pants and brown boots. He was also wearing a blue scarf with a red orange trim in the end of it. The boy also has a silver shoulder armor. "Let him go." He said. "B-But!" A guard said but was cut off. "No buts." He said.

Hikaru opened his eyes. He saw the boy walking up to him. Hikaru began shaking. He was getting nervous. Was he gonna be killed on the spot? He didn't know. If he did, then he probably would get killed. "Are you alright?" The boy asked. Hikaru shaked when he was addressed. "U-Um...yes, I'm fine." Hikaru stated nervously. The boy smiled. "Good. But just like they said, who are you and where did you come from?" The boy asked the same question the guards asked Hikaru. "I'm...I'm..." He started but he ended up fainting right in front of the boy. All Hikaru heard was soft gasps. The only thing he felt was that he was being carried away.

_2 hours later..._

Hikaru woke up to find that he was in a bedroom. He looked to see he was covered in white sheets with a blue blanket. The pillows were also soft. As he rubbed his eyes, he saw somebody sitting in the chair. It was the same boy. "Oh! You're up." He said. Hikaru rubbed his head. "W-Where am I?" Hikaru asked. "In Zelda's bedroom. She didn't mind if I carried you here." He responded to Hikaru. "Who is Zelda?" Hikaru asked. The boy smiled. "She is the princess of Hyrule." He replied. "And who are you?" Hikaru asked to the boy. "Who am I? Well..." The boy started off but trailed off. "I'm Link." The boy replied. Hikaru smiled. "That's a wonderful name for you, Link." Hikaru replied with a smile. Link blushed at this. Hikaru also blushed at this. 

The two boys stared at each other. Link's blue eyes meeting Hikaru's yellow eyes. They felt their hearts beating faster. What is this feeling they were feeling when they stare into each other? Was it...no. It couldn't be.

_Meanwhile in the Doki Doki world..._

Sayori cried. Hikaru has not come back at all. Once she arrived in the Literature Club, she walked straight to Monika with glassy eyes. "Monika, Hikaru has not come back at all!" Sayori said. This seemed to get Natsuki and Yuri's attention. "What happened, Sayori?" Yuri asked as she walked up to Sayori. "It's Hikaru. I heard him screaming last night. So I went to his house and I didn't find him there." Sayori said and she started to choke on her sobs. "S-So I w-waited, b-but he never came back." Sayori said and she broke down, falling on her knees. Monika bent down next to her. "It will be okay, Sayori." Monika said. "Why don't we all look for him?" Natsuki and Yuri nodded in agreement. "I mean, if he did leave the club, I would surely be pissed." Natsuki said. "Well, he would tell us, right? He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, right?" Yuri asked. This left the girls in their thoughts. 

The girls decided to go look for him.

_3 hours later..._

"I couldn't find him!" Natsuki said. "Neither could I!" Yuri said. Sayori began crying hard. She worried about him greatly. Monika hugged Sayori to comfort her. "We will find him. I promise." Monika promised. Sayori nodded in the hug.

_Meanwhile in the Zelda world..._

Hikaru and Link continued to stare at each other. They had talked during the 3 hours but they stopped when the feeling grew bigger. Link had also moved from the chair to sit on the bed. They got closer, which meant their faces also got closer. One more inch closer, they would end up kissing. They slowly began blushing as they remained silent. Suddenly, the door opened and they pulled away quickly. "Link, another battle! Let's go!" A blonde hair girl said and left. "Who was that, Link?" Hikaru asked to him. Link smiled. "That was Zelda, the princess of Hyrule." Link replied. "Anyway, I better get going. Hikaru looked at him. "When will I see you again?" Hikaru asked. Link thought about it for a minute. "How about we meet at a nearby fountain?" Link asked. Hikaru blushed at this a little bit but he nodded.

"Perfect." Hikaru said. With that, Link left for the next battle.

Unknown to Link, Hikaru was secretly smiling. He couldn't wait to talk to Link more.

_In the Doki Doki world..._

The girls were sitting in Hikaru's house since he forgot to lock the front door the night he disappeared. Sayori calmed down after her breakdown. Monika was looking out the window. Natsuki was whimpering a little bit. Yuri was a little bit shaking. They were all worried about Hikaru. They hoped that he would come back safely from wherever he was in. 

They decided to go look for him again later on.

Or so they thought.

_In Natsuki's house..._

Natsuki was about to change out of her school uniform until she saw the same blue portal Hikaru saw before disappearing. "What the heck?" She said. She studied it. It was blue. Suddenly, with a force from the portal, it sucked Natsuki in without warning. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed. With that, the portal disappeared. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight, Hikaru and Link meet up in the fountain.

Hikaru got up from the bed. He put on his shoes that was removed. Once wearing them, he opened the door. He looked around. Guards were lined down the hall. He gulped and closed the door after him. He walked down the hall, the guards looking at him. Hikaru sighed. He knew that Link will come back soon. As he was walking, he saw the garden. He walked there.

It was so beautiful. He looked around and saw a beautiful yellow flower. He was entranced by the sight of the garden. He then walked around Hyrule Castle. If you ask him what he thinks of Hyrule Castle, he will gladly respond that it was pretty cool. He decided to walk around town for a bit. As he walked, he saw a lot of people. This was different from his world. He also learned from Link that people but stuff with rupees. So the money he has from his world wouldn't work. As he walked, he saw the battle that Link went to fight in. Hikaru then saw Link. He was using his Master Sword. 

Hikaru continued to stare. However, the feeling that he felt when he looks at Link...it grew stronger every time he looks at Link. Those nice blue eyes. Suddenly, the battle started spreading to the town. Everybody screamed and ran for their lives. Hikaru saw the enemies coming closer. Hikaru then decided to run. He then saw a little girl that was about to get killed by a enemy. The little girl cried for her life. She didn't want to die. Hikaru then ran to the little girl, grabbed her arm, and pulled her away before the enemy can hurt or kill her. Link noticed it. "What are you doing?" Link asked to Hikaru. Hikaru then ran off with the little girl as the little girl thanked him repeatedly for saving her life. As they ran, enemies fired arrows at them.

Luckily, all of the arrows missed. Link then attacked the enemy archers as Hikaru and the little girl ran. Hikaru then returned the little girl to her mother. "Oh, thank you so much!" The mother said. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if she died." Hikaru nodded. Hikaru then heard a little boy cry. He then ran to save the little boy's life. Suddenly, a enemy fired a arrow. This arrow was meant for the little boy. The little boy cried harder and braced for the arrow to hit him. Instead of feeling a arrow through his body, he felt arms scooping him up from the ground. He looked up to see Hikaru has picked him up and is carrying him to safety. "Thank you so much!" The boy said. Hikaru smiled and nodded. Suddenly, a arrow hit his right arm. "Argh!" Hikaru yelled. He fell on his side. The boy screamed. "Are you okay?!" The boy asked, concerned. Hikaru groaned in pain and got up. In a weak state, Hikaru gave the little boy to his mother. The mother thanked him for it.

As Hikaru got up, he grunted in pain and fell on his knees. The people noticed and came to his aid. "Are you okay?" A man asked. They looked to see the arrow that hit his right arm. "A arrow hit him while he was saving me! In return, we can save him!" The little boy said. Everyone nodded and attempt to take the arrow out of him.

As Link fought off the archers, he was growing more concern for Hikaru. Even though he didn't know him fully. Once finishing the last enemy off, the battle ended. Link and the others have won. Link went to go find Hikaru. He finally saw Hikaru. Hikaru's right arm was bandaged. The people have saved his life. Just like how Hikaru saved the little girl and the little boy. Hikaru then looked up to see Link. "Oh...Link." Hikaru said. "I'm sorry..." Link nodded. "It's okay." Link replied to him. "You did what you had to do." Hikaru nodded back at him.

* * *

2 hours have passed. Link and Hikaru decided to go to the fountain where they promised they would meet up at. They watched the water flow. "It's...It's so beautiful." Hikaru said. "I never saw one before." Link looked at him, surprised. "You never have?" Link asked. Hikaru shook his head. "Nope." Hikaru replied. They watched the water flow in the fountain.

Link spoke up. "I never got your name." Link said. "What's your name?" Hikaru turned to look at him. "My name?" Hikaru asked. Link nodded. "My name is..." Hikaru started but trailed off. Link's face began to fill with panic. What if Hikaru faints again? Hikaru managed to gain the courage. "My name is Hikaru." Hikaru replied. Link smiled. "That's a wonderful name for a boy like you." Link said. Hikaru blushed. "Um...yes, i-it is." Hikaru said. Link's smile grew bigger.

"I just realized something." Link said. Hikaru looked at him with his yellow eyes. His yellow eyes meeting Link's blue eyes. "And that is?" Hikaru asked. "That's the same thing you told me when you asked for my name." Link replied. Hikaru blushed even more at this. "O-Oh..." Hikaru said. "I-I did not know that until you brought it up..." Hikaru said. The boys looked at each other. They walked to each other to get closer to each other. Their eyes still staring at each other. Their breathing got shallow. Why was that feeling coming back? This time, this feeling was much, much, much stronger. Their hearts began to ache from the feeling. They were this close to kissing each other. They closed their eyes.

Their lips almost met. Their lips-

Suddenly, a scream from the sky interfered with the moment. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The person screaming then fell in the fountain. The water splashed on Link and Hikaru. Hikaru and Link stood back as they separated. The person got out of the fountain. It was Natsuki. "N-Natsuki?!" Hikaru asked. Link looked at him. "You know this girl?" He asked. Hikaru nodded as a reply. "She...She lives in where I come from..." They looked at her. Natsuki moved her wet silky pink bangs away. She saw Hikaru standing beside Link. "Hikaru, there you are!" She said. She was about to run to him, but she started shivering. Hikaru and Link looked at each other.

They have to explain everything to her, don't they?

Might as well do that when they find something dry and warm for her to wear as well as change their shirts as the shirts got wet from the water.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Hikaru and Link helped Natsuki in a room and left so that they won't have to see her naked. They told Zelda about it. Zelda went inside to help Natsuki. Hikaru and Link sighed. "Oh, well." Link said. Hikaru nodded in reply. Their happy moment was ruined when Natsuki fell in the fountain.

' _I think she came in this world the same way I did._ ' Hikaru thought in his head. He began spacing out. He came back to his senses when Link waved his hand over his face. "Earth to Hikaru!" Link said. Hikaru flinched. "Sorry, Link." He said. "I was lost in my thoughts." 

Link sighed quietly. "By the way. Who is she?" Link asked. "That girl?" Hikaru looked at him. "Her?" Hikaru replied. Link nodded. Hikaru took a deep breath. "That's Natsuki." Hikaru replied. "She's one of my friends from the Literature Club in my world." Link's eyes widened a little.

"I did not know that." Link said. Hikaru nodded. "I didn't know that at first until I joined the Literature Club." Hikaru replied. "I spent time with her and the other girls." Link looked at him. "Girls?" Link replied. Hikaru nodded. "I'm the only boy in the Literature Club." Hikaru replied. "Silly, isn't it?" Link shook his head. "I don't think so." Link replied. 

Their chat was stopped when Zelda came out with Lana. "She's ready." Zelda said. "She said you guys can go in her room now!" Lana said cheerfully. Link and Hikaru nodded and they both went into her room. When they got in, they closed the door.

Natsuki's red ribbons were replaced with blue ones since her red ribbons got wet so the ribbons need to dry along with her school uniform. She was sitting on the bed, wearing a yellow shirt with a red ruffled skirt. "Now that I'm dry now, mind telling me what the hell happened?" Natsuki asked. Link and Hikaru shuddered a little bit. She sounded serious. 

She wanted a explanation. 

If she wants on, then they are willing to explain. 

_After explaining..._

Natsuki's eyes have widened. "So I came here...through a portal?" She asked, stunned. Hikaru nodded. "The same way I came here." Hikaru replied. After 10 seconds, Natsuki literally stood up and grabbed Hikaru's arms by her hands. "Whoa!" Hikaru and Link yelled. "Is there a way out of here?!" Natsuki asked. Now she was really mad. Hikaru didn't know how to respond to this. "I...I..." Hikaru started but couldn't say anything.

"We're not sure as of right now." Link said for him. Hikaru nodded in agreement. Natsuki gritted her teeth but managed to calm down. "I'm...I'm sorry for lashing out like that, Hikaru." Natsuki apologized. Hikaru nodded. "It's fine." Hikaru replied. He looked at Link with a face that said 'Thank you'. Link nodded back in response.

"Well, I guess I have to stick with you guys." Natsuki said. She turned to Link. "Will you help us out?" Natsuki asked. Link nodded in response. "Good." Natsuki replied. 

_In the Doki Doki world..._

Sayori was panicking. "First, Hikaru disappeared, and now Natsuki?!" Sayori said while panicking. "Sayori, calm down!" Monika said. Yuri gently placed her hands on Sayori's shoulders to calm her. Sayori took a few deep breaths to calm down. "I'm sure we will find these two somehow." Monika assured Sayori and Yuri.

Both of the girls nodded in agreement. "Are you sure we will be able to find them?" Yuri asked to Monika. Monika nodded in reply. "Yes, I'm sure." Monika said. The girls hoped that they will find Hikaru and Natsuki. They hoped that they are safe and unharmed.


	5. UPDATE

**_HEY, HEY, HEY Y'ALL! HOW ARE Y'ALL DOING? :D_ **

**_I hope you are having a good day. If not, then I'm sorry to hear. :(_ **

**_I wish I can help, but I will try my best to. If you are not having a good day, remember that there is a better tomorrow, for that your life is fill with sunshine! And remember to never ever give up!_ **

**_Anyway, this update is gonna be short so...Anyway, I'll explain the update._ **

**_This story had went to Teen and Up Audiences to Explicit. Why, you may ask?_ **

**_Here are the reasons:_ **

  * **_Strong violence is gonna come in, including signs of torture_**
  * **_There is gonna be a rape later on (in Chapter 8, so prepare yourselves when that chapter comes in)_**
  * **_Language is gonna be used, probably strong ones_**
  * **_Sexual themes will be stronger_**
  * **_There is gonna be some lemons. Yaoi ones to be precise. So, ye, it's gonna have boy x boy lemons. So yaoi fangirls, prepare yourselves! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_**
  * **_It's gonna get dark from here on out_**



**_Anyway, that is all I want to say in the update. Chapter index also got changed due to the update. It went from 30 to 31._ **

**_If you all were expecting a story filled with sunshine and all that, then I'm super sorry!_ **

**_Anyway, I hope you guys have a great day! Time for me to make some humor a little bit...even though it's gonna suck._ **

**_Sorry._ **

* * *

Me: (typing Chapter 5)

Monika: (walks in) Did you seriously post that update?

Me: Yeah. And?

Monika: You really want the girls to die of nosebleeds, do you?

Me: Eh, not really. You do that sometimes.

Monika: No, I don't!

Me: Yeah, you do! And look, your nose is bleeding from reading a lemon!

Monika: (realizes and covers her nose) You'll pay, Kiseki! (runs out)

Me: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This shows what is happening in the Doki Doki world.

Sayori left her house. She had a worried look on her face. Hikaru and Natsuki have not came back from whatever they were at. This made Sayori, Monika, and Yuri worry about them even more. Sayori did a sad sigh and walked to school alone. Monika offered to walk with her until they can find Hikaru, but Sayori declined politely. She really did miss walking with Hikaru now that he's gone. This began to make Sayori feel an urge to cry. She didn't want to right now. But the feeling of wanting to cry began to get stronger. She entered her first lesson.

* * *

Sayori couldn't focus at all. Her thoughts about Hikaru and Natsuki was getting stronger. She was spacing out until her teacher called her out. "Sayori, pay attention!" Her teacher said. Sayori flinched. "I-I'm sorry! Forgive me!" Sayori said and began to write the notes on the board very quickly in her notebook. Her teacher sighed and shook her head. She was unaware of what happened to Natsuki and Hikaru.

* * *

After finishing all of her lessons for the day, Sayori packed up her things and walked to the Literature Club. She began to feel an urge to cry again. This time, the feeling was way strong. Tears began to fill her vision. She wiped them off and walked in the Literature Club, only to see that she arrived first. Sayori sighed and sat in a desk close to the window. She looked at the blue sky that was decorated with white fluffy clouds and the radiant glowing sun. Her tears came back. Sayori allowed herself to cry. She placed her head on the desk and cried. She missed Hikaru and Natsuki. She wanted to know where they were at. As she continued to cry, the door opened. Sayori didn't bother to look at who opened the door.

She heard footsteps walking to her. Then, Sayori felt a hand pat her back in attempt to comfort her. "Hikaru...?" Sayori asked. She looked to see that the one trying to comfort her was Yuri. "Sayori, what's wrong?" Yuri asked to her. Sayori shook her head. "I miss Hikaru and Natsuki..." Sayori said. "They have been gone and we have no idea where they are at." Yuri nodded sadly. "Yeah...They disappeared without leaving a note or anything that will tell us where they are at." Yuri said and sat next to Sayori by sliding a desk next to Sayori's desk. "But we will find them, don't worry." Sayori somberly nodded. She noticed tears beginning to form in Yuri's eyes. "Yuri, are you...?" She asked. Yuri nodded. "I just hope they are okay." Yuri replied and began crying. Sayori began to cry too and they stood up to hug each other.

Monika walked in to see the girls hugging each other while sobbing. Monika did a sad sigh and walked to them. "Hey, girls..." Monika greeted, her tone sounding sad. Sayori and Yuri looked at her, tears still falling down their faces. Monika did a sad sigh again. "I know you girls are worried about Hikaru and Natsuki, but I promise we will find them." Monika said. "We will search around for them. Together." She made a reassuring smile. 

Sayori and Yuri knew that the smile was also filled with sadness. They dried their tears off and nodded, "Yeah!" Sayori said while Yuri nodded. Monika nodded.

* * *

The girls decided to go look for them after the club meeting. They discussed their plan to find them so that they can end their feelings of doubt and worry. As they looked around, they found nothing. Not even a sign of Hikaru or Natsuki. They really missed Natsuki and her cupcakes and Hikaru and his poems. They looked around the courtyard. Nothing. They decide to go look around the whole street, only to come up with nothing. 

"We can't find them anywhere!" Sayori said. "We have to keep trying!" Monika said. Yuri nodded in agreement. "I-I agree with Monika!" Yuri said, feeling a little bit more confident, now that they are doing their best to find them. They ran around, checking everywhere so that they can find them, only to reveal no sign of them. 

They sighed, giving up. Suddenly, a blue portal came up. It startled the girls. "W-What is that?" Sayori asked. "I...I don't know." Monika said. "It's a portal to another place." Yuri said. Suddenly, a force from the portal pulled the girls in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" All of the girls screamed out of fear as the portal sucked them in to the world.

What they didn't know is that Hikaru and Natsuki are also in this world.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the Zelda world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm going to hell for this am I? xD)

Natsuki decided to head out with Zelda to buy some stuff, leaving Hikaru and Link in the room. Typical girl time. "Well, what shall we do?" Link asked to Hikaru. Hikaru smiled. "I have no idea." Hikaru replied and they both laughed. They looked outside through a window. It was raining. "I really like the rain." Hikaru said. "Especially the sounds it makes." Link looked at him. "Me too." Link said. Both of them looked at each other. The feeling...it came back. This time however, it was really strong. Their breathing got shallow. They were about to kiss, but they pulled away from each other.

"I'm...I'm gonna go outside." Hikaru said. Link shot him a worried glance. "Outside in the rain?" Link asked. Hikaru nodded. "I mean, why not?" Hikaru replied. He opened the 2 room doors and left. Link, worried about his safety ever since he got his arm injured protecting a kid, went after him. As Hikaru kept walking down, Link continued to follow him. Hikaru opened the doors and went outside to enjoy the rain and the sounds it made. 

Hikaru smiled as he felt rain fall on his face. He didn't mind getting wet from the rain. He was just happy that he got to see it again. He flinched when he felt a hand on his right shoulder. He turned around to see Link. "Link?" Hikaru asked. Link made a nervous laugh. "I decided to follow you out here." Link said to him. Hikaru began to laugh also. "I can see that." Hikaru said.

They stared at the rain for a long time in silence. Silently and gently, Link wrapped his arms around Hikaru's waist. Hikaru flinched at this. He realized that Link was hugging him. "L-Link..." Hikaru said quietly. Both of them were blushing. Hikaru can tell Link was blushing as he felt his face heat up. They kept hugging for while until...

Link and Hikaru looked at each other. Hikaru's yellow eyes meeting Link's blue eyes. They looked to see they are in a position that involves people waltzing. "U-Um..." Hikaru said. They both looked around to see if anyone noticed. Luckily, no one did. "Do...Do you want to-" Link was cut off when Hikaru replied. "Yes." Hikaru said in a confident yet shaky tone. Link looked at him. How could he know what he was going to say? Either way, it didn't matter. They took deep breaths and waltzed in the beautiful sounds of the falling rain, each drop making a song when hitting the ground.

As they waltzed, nothing mattered. Both of them were enjoying the moment the rain provided. They looked at each other again and they smiled. Hikaru placed his head on Link's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Link placed his chin on Hikaru's head. They still continued to dance to the sound of the rain. They hoped that nothing will ruin the happiest moment of their life.

Suddenly, their faces got closer. Their eyes widened and they flinched. They sighed. They have nothing left to hide. Finally, no one to ruin their moment. They blushed. This is it. This is it. The time for them to confess their feelings for each other. No one can ruin this moment now.

Their faces got closer and closer. Their noses touched. Both of them closed their eyes. Their lips finally meet. They kissed under the sound of the rain. Hikaru's arms switched from wrapping his arms around Link's waist to wrap his arms around his neck. Link kept his arms around Hikaru's waist.

Hikaru made a quiet gentle moan while Link made a quiet gentle groan. Their broke apart to look at each other. Their blush remained on their faces. A love began to grow between those two. "I...I don't want this to stop." Hikaru said. "Neither do I...But be honest with me." Link said. Hikaru nodded. "I'm listening." Hikaru replied to him. "Do you love me?" Link asked. Hikaru's blush got even more redder. So did Link's.

"I...I..." Hikaru started but trailed off. He couldn't say a response to this. Link waited patiently for an answer. After a while, Hikaru nodded. "Yes...I do love you." Hikaru confessed. "From the moment I saw you when the guards were in front of me, I literally fell in love with you. I didn't know my love for you got stronger when I'm around you. So yes, Link. I love you." Link stood there, thinking of a response to say to him.

Hikaru shook his head. "I understand if you hate me or you just want to be friends, because it's strange for a bo-" Hikaru was cut off by a kiss from Link. Hikaru immediately kissed back with all the love he had for Link. Link did the same thing. They broke apart. "I love you too, Hikaru." Link replied to Hikaru's confession. "It was the same thing for me. I guess love at first sight, right?" Link asked and he nervously laughed. Hikaru did the same thing. They were about to kiss until-

Suddenly, three screams from the sky ruined the moment. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The three screams made and the source of them landed to the ground. Hikaru and Link stood away from each other quickly so that no one sees them kissing or hugging. Hikaru gasped. It was Sayori, Monika, and Yuri. "Sayori?! Monika?! Yuri?!" Hikaru asked, shocked to see the source of the three voices. The three girls looked to see Hikaru. "Hikaru!" Sayori said, cheerful yet her voice was also filled with concern. "Hey, Hikaru!" Monika said. "T-There you are, Hikaru." Yuri said.

Hikaru facepalmed. More explaining to do. Link sighed.

Their moment was ruined again.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru and Link have shared their first kiss. Only for it to end quickly.

Hikaru and Link have explained what happened. Of course, they got a bunch questions even after they explained so they had to explain even more. "So, we are not at home?" Sayori asked. Hikaru shook his head. "No, we're not." Hikaru said. Just then, Natsuki and Zelda came in. Natsuki looked at the three girls. "Girls!" Natsuki said and ran to them. They did a group hug. Hikaru and Link smiled at this. Zelda also smiled too. "I guess she isn't the only female anymore, isn't she?" Zelda said. Hikaru and Link seemed to find it amusing, because they did a quiet laugh. ' _Maybe this isn't gonna be bad after all._ ' Hikaru said and thought about his first kiss he shared with Link. Does that mean he is not in love with the girls at all? Was Link the right one for him? Either way, he needs some time alone to think about this.

"I need some time alone." Hikaru said and left the room. Everyone looked at each other with confused looks. As Hikaru walked down the hall, the rain continued to fall. Hikaru entered a room and closed the door. It was a spare bedroom. Hikaru sat down on the bed for a few moments of silence. After those seconds of silence ended, Hikaru broke down crying. He couldn't bear the thoughts. He was with the girls and now here they are in another universe. When he and Link kissed, his heart felt happy. But did it hurt also while his heart was feeling joy? He didn't know. As Hikaru cried, he thought about the first kiss he had with Link. He had never kissed anyone, but he did. But it was another boy. Hikaru stopped when he heard the door open. It was Link. He must have heard him crying. 

Hikaru tried to dry away the tears but to no avail as more keep coming down. "I-I'm sorry, I-I...I-I w-was in m-my t-thoughts." Hikaru stuttered. Link walked up to him and hugged him. Hikaru flinched at this. "Is there anything that is on your mind?" Link asked. Hikaru hugged back. "I-I...I-I c-can't t-tell y-y-you..." Hikaru said, his sobs dying his voice out. Link ruffled Hikaru's brown hair. "It's okay, Hikaru. Calm down." Link said. Hikaru continued to cry as he tried to calm himself down, but to no avail. "L-Link...I...I..." He couldn't speak.

Link kept hugging him. "You what, Hikaru?" Link asked. "I-I...I l-love you..." Hikaru confessed. Link nodded. "I love you too, Hikaru." Link replied. After a while, Hikaru calmed down. "I'm good now..." Hikaru said. "That's good." Link said. Just then, Lana came in. "Link, another battle! Let's go!" She said. Link nodded. "I have to go." Link said. Hikaru whimpered a little bit. "When will I see you again?" Hikaru asked. Link smiled. "I'll make sure to see you when I come back. At the fountain?" Link said. Hikaru nodded and Link left to go fight in the battle. Hikaru smiled. He couldn't wait to see Link again. 

* * *

Hikaru was heading to the fountain, where they promised to meet at. Suddenly, Monika came up to him. "Hey, Hikaru!" Monika greeted cheerfully. Hikaru flinched. "Oh...Hey, Monika." Hikaru replied. Monika smiled. "So what do you think of this place? This universe?" Monika asked. Hikaru smiled. "I think it's nice." Hikaru replied. "Really?" Monika asked. Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, there is a lot of good people here." Hikaru replied. "But they have battles. Before you came, I got injured during one of them when I was saving a little boy." Monika's eyes filled with worry. "Were you okay?" Monika asked. Hikaru nodded. "I'm fine now. I got injured by a arrow hitting my right arm." Hikaru replied and rolled up his sleeve on his right arm to reveal a scar on it. "That looked like it must have hurt." Monika replied. Hikaru nodded. "It did, but people from the town managed to help me." Hikaru replied.

They stood there for a while in silence. Monika blushed. "Hey, Hikaru?" Monika asked. "Yeah?" Hikaru asked. Suddenly, Monika reached up and kissed Hikaru in the lips. Hikaru flinched. He tried to break away, but he found himself not being able to do it. He melted in the kiss. ' _No! Don't! You're already in love with Link!_ ' Hikaru thought in his head. He closed his eyes. A lot of questions ran in his mind. Why wasn't he stopping her? Why he can't do anything? What was preventing him from doing anything? What does he feel at this point. He didn't know the answers for this. Even if he did, he would pull away and explain to Monika. But he can't do anything. Just then, Link came in and saw the scene. Link felt his heart shatter. His blue eyes were filled with hurt. "N-No...Hikaru..." Link said quietly. Link felt anger in his heart. He growled and ran off. No one noticed him. Monika and Hikaru broke apart. "Does this mean you love me?" Monika asked sweetly. Hikaru didn't respond. His heart was also filled with hurt. "I...I have to go, Monika." Hikaru said and he ran off. Confusion filled Monika's eyes. "What's up with him?" Monika asked.

 


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link takes this...the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER. THIS INCLUDES SIGNS OF TORTURE. BE AWARE OF WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER!

Hikaru ran to the spare bedroom and closed the door. He wiped his lips. He couldn't believe what the hell happened. Monika just kissed him without warning! What if Link saw him? What if he didn't? Should he tell Link? What would Link say if he told him? Hikaru paced around the room. He looked to notice that it is night. He sighed. "What will I do?" Hikaru wondered to himself. Suddenly, he heard footsteps.

Hikaru flinched. He opened the door a little bit to see that the footsteps were Sayori and Monika walking. He closed the door and listened to the conversation the girls were having. "I don't know. He just ran off." Monika said. "Really?" Sayori replied. "Yep." Monika replied. "I have never seen him like that before. I know he's never like that at all." He can hear footsteps retreating and a door opening and closing. looks like Sayori, Monika, Natsuki, and Yuri was provided a room for them to stay in. Hikaru sighed in relief. "I guess the spare bedroom I'm in is mine since no one has been here besides me." Hikaru said. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He flinched and stood away from the door. The door opened to reveal Link. Link closed the door behind him. Hikaru wasn't aware that Link locked the door. He didn't even bother to hear the click of the doorknob locking. "L-Link!" Hikaru said. "Where have you been?" Link didn't respond to this. It looked like Link was holding some things in both of his hands. 

"Link? Are yo-" He was cut off as Link lunged at him, tackling him to the bed. "L-Link?! What the fuck?!" Hikaru said.

_**WARNING: RAPE COMING IN. LOOK OUT!** _

Link kissed Hikaru in the lips. Hikaru flinched. He gently kissed back. He thought that Link was eager and just wanted to kiss him. But it was something much more than that. Link pulled away. He was still in silence until he finally spoke up. "Did you lie to me...?" Link quietly asked. "I saw you kiss that coral brown hair girl." Link added in.

Oh shit.

Hikaru's eyes widened. "N-No, Link! Y-You don't-" He was cut off as Link slapped him. In the face. Right in the left cheek. Hikaru yelped from this. He covered the mark with his left hand. "W-Why, Li-" Hikaru was cut off again when Link looked at his shirt and ripped it, revealing the upper part of his body. "L-Link, what are you doing?!" Hikaru yelped. Link didn't respond as he torn off the remaining parts of Hikaru's shirt. "S-Stop!" Hikaru protested. He knew that when he gets back home, he will have to get another uniform. But did Link care? No. He looked at Hikaru. He pulled Hikaru's pants down. Although this was difficult because Hikaru was protesting by using his hands. 

"E-Enough, Link!" Hikaru yelled. Finally, Link broke. "Shut up!" Link yelled. Hikaru flinched. But this didn't stop Hikaru. He protested again. Link got sick and tired of his struggling. He pulled out the things he was holding in his hand. Rope, handcuffs, tape, and a...a...whip. Hikaru flinched when he saw these. He got up and attempted to run to the door, but Link pulled him back. "Stop, Link!" Hikaru yelled. He was on the verge of tears. "No." Link replied and grabbed him again. Link then handcuffed Hikaru's wrists. Hikaru attempted to fight back, but to no avail. Link then used the rope to tie Hikaru's legs.

Hikaru couldn't fight back anymore. "No, Link! Stop, please!" Hikaru begged. Link sighed and taped over Hikaru's mouth. "Mmmmmm!" Hikaru muffles. Which meant 'Link, stop this! Please!'. Link then got to work. He pulled on Hikaru's nipples. Hard. "Mmmmmmmm!" Hikaru muffles. Which meant 'Ahhh! Link, enough!'. Link kept pulling on them. Link began to lick them. He also bit them, which intensified the pain. Hikaru began to muffle cry. Tears fell down his face. Hikaru couldn't bear it. "You're mine." Link said. "And only mine!" Link said. Hikaru couldn't respond to this. Link then grabbed Hikaru's length and began stroking him. This only made Hikaru cry even more. Link stroked him quicker and Hikaru came after a few minutes. Hikaru wanted Link to stop. But Link refused. Link then kissed and sucked on Hikaru's length. Hikaru made a moan, but it was muffled by the tape.

Link then turned Hikaru over. Hikaru flinched from the cold air. Link picked up the whip. Hikaru flinched again and attempted to get away but Link held him down. Link prepared to use the whip and...

The whip hit against Hikaru's skin. "MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Hikaru muffled screamed. Which meant 'AAAAAAAAAAGH!'. This left a mark on Hikaru's back. "See how you like it." Link said and the whip hit against Hikaru's skin again. "MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Hikaru muffle screamed again. Which meant 'AAAAAAAAAAGH!'. This left another mark on Hikaru's back. "Now you see how much pain that kiss that you and that girl made on me?" Link asked. Hikaru nodded, hoping that it would get him out of it. It didn't sadly. The whip his against his skin again, making Hikaru cry out, even though it was muffled. Another mark. Hikaru began crying even more. Link sighed began to either kick, slap, or punch him everywhere throughout his body and he used the whip against Hikaru in the back. Hikaru made more muffled cries of pain. 

Link sighed. He placed the whip down. He pull down his pants and inserted his length inside Hikaru. Hikaru cried out, but it was still muffles. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Hikaru cried out. He began crying even more. More tears came down his face as Link began thrusting in him. Hikaru kept crying. 

As this went on and on, Link was playing with Hikaru's nipples or his length. Hikaru was still crying. He was literally losing his virginity to Link. The marks that is on his back from the whip was slowly bleeding. After a few more thrusts, Hikaru came, screaming it out, even though it was muffled. Suddenly, he felt Link start all over. Hikaru's eyes widened. 'No...No...No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Hikaru thought in his head as he screamed through the tape.

Nobody heard his screams that night. 

* * *

Hikaru laid on the floor. Link had left after all of that. After Link finished with him, he removed the handcuffs, tape, and rope. Hikaru wrapped his arms around his naked body and cried his heart out. He never went through something like this before. It hurts him. "W-Why...?" Hikaru repeated as he continued to cry. He secretly hopes that someone will come in and help him. Hikaru continued to cry as the night faded into the next day.

 


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki finds Hikaru and he is forced to explain everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much a Natsuki x Protagonist chapter.

When the sun of morning arrived, Hikaru still couldn't move. His back was hurting so bad from the whip. He remembered the painful memories. He got up weakly. Only to fall down to the ground again. He groaned out of pain. He managed to pick some clothing to cover his nude body. But this sadly wasn't enough. He tried to find a shirt of cover his whip marks on his back, but he passed out. A door opening, a yell, and someone picking him up was the only things he heard and felt.

* * *

Hikaru woke up to see Natsuki. "N...Natsuki...?" Hikaru asked weakly. Natsuki was cleaning the whip marks on his back. "N-Natsuki, what are you doing...?" Hikaru asked weakly again, "I'm helping you. I found you like this." Natsuki replied as she continued to clean the whip marks. Hikaru began to feel tears in his eyes. The tears then slowly fell down his face silently. He didn't want to cry in front of Natsuki. She would probably think that he is a wuss and leave him alone while he is suffering.

But the tears still came down his face either way.

He sat up when Natsuki finished helping with the wounds, even the whip marks on his back.

Natsuki noticed the tears. "Hey..." She said in a worried tone. "Don't cry. Tell me what happened." Hikaru sat there in silence for a while until he shook his head. "I...I can't..." Hikaru replied. "No matter how much I want to tell you, I can't...I don't know why..." Natsuki began to feel even more worried. He's never like this. Usually he explains what's wrong when it came to problems. But in this case, he didn't. He couldn't. "Just...tell me, Hikaru." Natsuki replied. "I want to help you. You know I care about you, Hikaru." Hikaru nodded in agreement. "I guess I'll explain. But, please...Don't tell anyone." Hikaru said. "I promise." Natsuki replied and sealed her lips with a imaginary key.

* * *

"HE DID WHAT?!" Natsuki yelled. Hikaru flinched from the yelling. He hoped no one heard the yelling. "Don't worry. Nobody is in the castle. They got plans besides me." Natsuki explained. Hikaru sighed in relief. "But...Did he really do that, Hikaru?" Natsuki asked. Finally, Hikaru broke. "Y-Yes, h-he d-did!" Hikaru said through his sobs. The sudden outburst made Natsuki flinch. "I-I s-screamed, h-h-hoping that i-it would grab a-attention for s-s-somebody to h-help m-me, b-but no o-one came to save me." Hikaru said before letting his sobs take over him. He was crying so hard that it made Natsuki's heart sink. She never saw him like this before. He suffered so much from the torture last night and no one come to help him.

During this, Hikaru also explained his feelings for Link. Natsuki chose not to judge.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." Natsuki apologized, feeling tears in her eyes. Hikaru stopped but he was sniffling. "W-What...?" Hikaru asked. Natsuki broke down crying. "I-I'm s-sorry, Hikaru!" Natsuki said. "If only I or anyone else heard you, none of this would have happened!" Hikaru couldn't believe what he was seeing. He never saw Natsuki like this. Hikaru got up and hugged Natsuki. Natsuki immediately hugged back. Hikaru felt himself about to cry again. So that's what he did. Natsuki and Hikaru cried together as they hugged. Natsuki pulled out a black shirt. Hikaru was shirtless as he was wearing blue jeans since his school uniform  shirt (which was the warm gray blazer, brown sweater vest, and white collared shirt) was ripped by Link. His blue pants from his school uniform is still in good condition. He put the black shirt on. They looked at each other's eyes. Natsuki's pink eyes meeting Hikaru's yellow eyes. Natsuki suddenly kissed him.

Hikaru flinched. But he didn't want to break apart, for that it will hurt Natsuki's feelings. Hikaru kissed her back. He didn't mind a kiss from her at this point. He was glad that Natsuki can comfort him. After they broke apart, Natsuki blushed. "I know you have feelings for Link. But I just want to tell you that I love you. It doesn't matter if you accept my confession." Natsuki said. Hikaru smiled. "It's fine, Natsuki. I had feelings for you too." Hikaru said. "But please know that you will always be here for me." Natsuki smiled from those genuine words. "Hikaru..." Natsuki said and hugged him. Hikaru hugged her back.

 

 


End file.
